Corazón Partío
by Beautymoon
Summary: Um amor impossível. Numa noite chuvosa, Shura recorda-se de como fora obrigado a abrir mão daquilo que era mais importante. A mulher de sua vida. SONGFIC no primeiro capítulo. Capítulo 2 FINAL. finalmente o HENTAI
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya não é meu. É do Masami Kurumada e da Toei.A música "Corazón Partío",obviamente, também não é minha.

* * *

**Corazón Partío**

Era noite de chuva no Santuário. Na décima casa, o seu guardião observava as torrentes de água, de sua janela. 

Shura estava desabando, como aquela chuva barulhenta. Em suas mãos, uma taça de vinho há muito esquecida. Ele não sabia como curar seu coração, mas sabia a causa dessa doença..

_"**Tiritas pa este corazón partío.**_

_**Tiritas pa este corazón partío**,"_

_Curativos para este coração partido_

_Curativos para este coração partido_

_**"Ya lo vês, que no hay dos sin três,**_

_**Que la vida va y viene y no se detiene..**_

_**Y, qué sé yo,**_

_**Pero miénteme aunque sea, dime que algo queda**_

_**Entre nosotros dos, que em tu habitación**_

_**Nunca sale el sol, ni existe el tiempo**_

_**ni el dolor."**_

_Você pode ver, que não há dois sem três_

_Que a vida vai e vem __e que não se detém_

_Eu é que sei_

_Mas minta para mim ainda que seja, me diz que algo ficou_

_Entre nós dois, que em sua casa_

_O sol nunca aparece, nem existe o tempo_

_nem a dor._

_**"Llévame si quieres a perder,**_

_**A ningún destino, sin nungún por qué"**_

_Mas leve-me se você quiser se perder_

_A nenhum destino, sem nenhum por quê._

Por que se deixara apaixonar dessa forma? Agora, isso, era a menor das suas perguntas. O que importava agora, é que ela não estava ali com ele, lhe aquecendo nessa noite fria. Queria pelo menos viver a doce ilusão de que sua amada ainda estava ali ao seu lado. Queria que ela mentisse para si, fingindo algo que era impossível, adiando a dor inevitável. Queria que ela o levasse consigo, para onde quer que fosse..

_**"Ya lo sé, que corazón que no vê**_

_**Es corazón que no siente,**_

_**O corazón que te miente amor.**_

_**Pero, sabes que em lo más profundo de mi alma**_

_**Sigue aquel dolor por creer em ti**_

_**Que fue de la ilusión y de lo bello que es vivir?**_

_Já sei que o coração que não vê_

_É o coração que não sente_

_O coração que te mente amor_

_Mas você sabe que no fundo da minha alma_

_Continua aquela dor por acreditar em você_

_O que aconteceu da ilusão e da beleza que é viver?_

_**"Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herío**_

_**Si hoy me dejas de nuevo com el corazón partío."**_

_Por que me curou quando estava ferido_

_Se hoje me deixa de novo com o coração partido._

_Ela._.. Shina.. a amazona de cobra, com sua personalidade de ferro, e uma paixão que o próprio capricorniano julgava não existir na bela, o enfeitiçou. Ela também estava apaixonada. Ambos entregaram-se as delícias do amor, saboreando cada momento, cada beijo, cada toque mais íntimo..

A amazona, milagrosamente, trouxe a tona sua faceta mais feliz. Há muito, Shura já não mais sorria, pois lembrava-se de todo mal que causara a tantas pessoas, em cima de uma mentira que só ele não queria enxergar. Culpava-se sempre pela morte de seu melhor amigo, Aioros. Desde o dia em que o matou, não foi mais o mesmo. Não havia razão para rir. Até a bela italiana entrar na sua vida..

Mas, da mesma maneira súbita que começou, terminou. E ambos sabiam o porquê. Ele era um cavaleiro de ouro, e ela uma amazona de prata. Era uma união impossível. O simples fato de ter visto o belo rosto de Shina, o tornava condenado diante de todo o Santuário, e de sua deusa Atena. 

Shina sabia disso, e por isso tomara a sua decisão: Acabar com tudo, de uma vez por todas. O cavaleiro recordava a cena em sua mente nitidamente:

" Shura, não podemos. Será melhor esquecermos isso, pois doerá muito mais se continuarmos. Com o tempo, nossos corações se curarão. Somos guerreiros. Não há espaço para o amor.. – ela se foi, deixando o cavaleiro desolado, em sua casa. Foi a única vez que a viu chorando..

Sua razão concordava com a amazona, mas agora a razão perdia para a emoção. Uma emoção sofrida, que não acabava nunca.

Shura, a princípio, achou que ela estava certa. Mas oito meses se passaram, e continuava sofrendo com essa paixão doentia.

_**"Quién me va entregar sus emociones?**_

_**Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?**_

_**Quién me tapará esta noche se hace frio?**_

_**Quien me va a curar el corazón partío?**_

_**Quién llenará de primavera este enero,**_

_**y bajará la aluna para que juguemos?**_

_**Dime, si tu te vas, dime cariño mio,**_

_**Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?"**_

_Quem me vai entregar suas emoções?_

_Quem me vai pedir que nunca lhe abandone?_

_Quem me cobrirá nesta noite fria?_

_Quem me vai curar o coração partido?_

_Quem encherá de primaveras este janeiro, (!_

_e alcançará a lua para que brinquemos?_

_Me diga se você vai, me diga meu carinho,_

_Quem me vai curar o coração partido?_

E agora? O que seria de sua vida sem ela? O que seria da vida de Shina sem ele? A maneira como se entregava em seus braços.. como pedia para ser amada.. Quemseria o homem capaz de fazê-la feliz, como ele fez?

Não existia esse homem.

E agora, ele não podia mais realizar todos os pedidos da bela, e isso era motivo de tortura, de dor, para o cavaleiro.

_**"Tiritas pa este corazón partío**_

**_Tiritas pa este corazón partío"_**

_Curativos para este coração partido_

_Curativos para este coração partido_

_**"Dar solamente aquello que te sobra**_

_**Nunca fue compartir, sino dar limosna, amor.**_

_**Si no lo sabe tú, te lo digo yo.**_

_**Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma**_

_**Pero, sé que después de ti,**_

_**Después de ti no hay nada."**_

_Dar somente aquilo que te sobra_

_Nunca foi compartilhar, é esmola, amor_

_Se você não sabe, posso lhe dizer._

_Depois da tempestade sempre vem a calma,_

_Mas eu sei que depois de você,_

_depois de você não há nada_

_**"Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herío**_

_**Si hoy me dejas de nuevo con el corazón partío."**_

_Por que me curou quando estava ferido_

_Se hoje me deixa de novo com o coração partido._

Ainda se lembrava de como tudo começou. A amazona treinava sozinha, com aquele seu jeito arrogante. O cavaleiro, que tinha um ego tal qual o da italiana, resolveu provoca-la. Lutaram ferozmente, mas no fim, tudo acabou naqueles toques que tinham o poder de aflorar-lhes os mais profundos desejos. Mas, ainda assim, Shina continuava a pensar no Pégaso. Era como se estivesse entregando apenas uma parte de si ao cavaleiro de ouro. Não passava de satisfação. Podia dividir a sua cama com o capricorniano, mas não era capaz de dividir seu coração. Ele sempre ficava em segundo plano. Não era um amor mútuo.

Até que um dia, Shura a pressionou, literalmente. Lhe disse tudo que estava engasgado. Descarregou toda a fúria, todo ciúme que sentia, de alguém que jamais a corresponderia. 

Disse-lhe, berrou-lhe, com todas as letras: "Você é única! Depois de você, não há nada, nem niguém!"

E foi ali, no meio daquela declaração desesperada, que o próprio ouviu o coração da amazona falhar uma batida, em sintonia com seu próprio coração. Aquilo mostrava que ela fora despertada para algo novo. Algo chamado amor..

Agora sim, ambos eram um só. Poderiam viver assim pela eternidade. Fugindo do mundo, naquela proibida, louca paixão.

Mas a realidade bateu como um raio na vida dos dois. Ela teve que dar o passo que os condenaria a infelicidade.

Da mesma forma que o fez feliz, ela também partiu seu coração.

- Por quê? Por quê?- Shura sorveu um demorado gole da taça em suas mãos.

De repente, seus sentidos treinados identificaram um movimento na parte externa de sua casa. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Sabia que a chance seria uma em um milhão, mas sentia que era ela.

Resolveu sair do conforto de seu quarto vazio, e foi até a ala externa da casa. A tempestade era tamanha, que o vento conduzia a chuva para aquele lugar. E lá estava ela, molhada, sem a máscara. Usava apenas uma capa de capuz preto. Sua face era a pura expressão da tristeza. Mesmo assim.. era linda! 

Shura começou a sentir o calor em seu coração, só de olha-lha, mas rapidamente lembrou-se de tudo. Lembrou-se da vontade dela e, como o amante fiel que era, a cumpriria. Como a própria disse, eram guerreiros. Não havia lugar para o amor, por mais grandioso que fosse.

- O que faz aqui? – disse rispidamente, ainda que aquilo cortasse seu coração.

-Shura, eu..eu..

Shina não conseguia articular as palavras, então iniciou uma corrida desabalada no chão que já estava molhado, levantando água por todos os lados. Shura não ousava se mover. A imagem a sua frente era, ao mesmo tempo, linda e perturbadora. Os cabelos verdes lhe grudando na nuca branca, o colo desprotegido, os raios que cortavam os céusao fundo.. Ela era forte como essa tempestade. Era como se a natureza gritasse em desespero pela felicidade de ambos.Mas estacou definitivamente, quando ela o abraçou forte, não sendo correspondida.

- Me perdoe.. Eu sei que é errado, mas eu.. não posso mais viver sem você.

Todo o orgulho da mulher dos verdes cabelos caía por terra. Ela reconhecia que sem ele, não era nada também. A vida não tinha sentido.

A mente do espanhol era um turbilhão. Não dava para ordenar os pensamentos. Os deuses deviam estar o punindo, por, um dia, não ter sido um cavaleiro honrado. Então mirou diretamente naquelas esmeraldas, avermelhadas de tantas lágrimas.. Não era possível, ela agora dizia a mesma coisa que pensara instantes atrás. Que não poderia viver sem ele. Ele perdeu-se naqueles pensamentos.. Foi como se não estivesse ali. Shina continuava chorando, seu desespero cada vez mais alarmante.

- OLHA PRA MIM! – socou-lhe o peito, e ele "voltou à realidade" com o susto.

- .. – manteve-se calado, a olhando. Shina criava coragem para falar aquilo que ambos já sabiam. A mais pura verdade.

- Você é ohomem da minha vida. Foi o único a quem entreguei meu corpo e meu coração, de uma forma como nunca achei que pudesse ser capaz de fazer. Sempre esteve ao meu lado. Me curou de uma paixão que era uma doença, que eu julgava não ter cura. Quem me amou primeiro, e me ensinou a amar. Shura, se você não me perdoar, e não me aceitar de volta, eu juro por Atena, que eu me mato..

Não conseguiu mais proferir nada, pois o choro já era demasiado, e seu corpo sacudia em espasmos.

Porém, nada mais precisou ser dito. Shura a envolveu com os seus braços fortes, a aquecendo naquele frio. Aquecendo ambos os corações.

_**"Quién me va entregar sus emociones?**_

_**Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?**_

_**Quién me tapará esta noche se hace frío?**_

_**Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?**_

_**Quién llenará de primavera este enero,**_

_**y bajará la luna para que juguemos?**_

_**Dime, si tu te vas, dime cariño mio,**_

_**Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?"**_

Beijaram-se com todo o ímpeto que guardaram durante todo esse tempo. Um beijo, que traduzia o quão necessários eram um para o outro. Uma urgência, que dizia o quão cansados estavam os corpos, que tanto esperaram para se tocarem. Um gesto, que era uma cura para suas almas.

_**"Quién me va entregar sus emociones?**_

_**Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone?**_

_**Quién me tapará esta noche se hace frío?**_

_**Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?**_

_**Quién llenará de primavera este enero,**_

_**y bajará la luna para que juguemos?**_

_**Dime, si tu te vas, dime cariño mio,**_

_**Quién me va a curar el corazón partío?"**_

E foi naquele lugar sagrado, que juraram o amor eterno, não importando se seriam condenados ou não. Esconderiam esse amor do mundo, para que salvassem a si próprios. Era o único jeito. Pois de fosse para viver sem o outro, era preferível que não vivesse.

**Música: Corazón Partío de Alejandro Sanz**

* * *

(! Na época de janeiro, na Europa, é inverno.

Olá, pessoas! xD

Essa música com certeza é bem conhecida de todos, eu acredito. Mas há dias atrás a ouvi novamente, e tudo que veio na mente foi: Shura! xD

Achei que combinou certinho com ele. A letra é triste, mas tem sensualidade,e ó, ainda é em espanhol!(XDDDD)E no fim, eu não resisti e acabei juntando o casal. u.u

Maaaaas, não satisfeita com essa song-fic, esta autora aqui pensou: Isso pode dar um hentai! xDD

Eu não decidi ainda, mas se vocês quiserem, eu faço lógico,um segundo capítulo com o hentai,com o maior prazer! u.u 

Espero que tenham gostado de mais um devaneio meu.. E lógico, o pedido básico de todo fim de capítulo: Reviews! Afinal, preciso saber se está no gosto de vcs!

Ja ne .

Moon


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya não é meu. Direitos a Kurumada e Toei.

* * *

Os raios cortavam o céu negro de Atenas. Da casa de Capricórnio, lá em cima, o som era mais estrondoso, e a luz cortando a escuridão era mais intensa.

Shura teve a visão iluminada do rosto pálido de Shina por uma fração de segundo. Uma saudação da natureza à força de sua musa.

Beijou-a novamente, incontido. A visão da mulher o fazia querer beijá-la insanamente, até esgotar suas forças. Os lábios femininos já não estavam mais frios; agora, molhados e com o sabor do vinho que tomara antes. Aquele vinho que antes lhe parecia tão amargo, nunca fora tão doce. As línguas travavam uma verdadeira guerra, tentando decidir quem experimentaria o gosto do outro melhor. Misturado ao vinho, e ao sabor característico, tão conhecido, dos lábios da amazona, havia um leve salgado das lágrimas que insistiam desprender-se dos olhos verdes.

Ela amassava os cabelos dele, entre seus dedos finos e compridos, fazendo uma massagem não intencional e dolorida, arrancando um suspiro do espanhol. Ele apertava o corpo da italiana com suas mãos hábeis, e ela parecia escorregar de si, pois seu corpo estava inteiro molhado. A capa negra colava, delineando o perfeito corpo de amazona. Ele também estava completamente encharcado, pois a tempestade lá fora não dava trégua, e o vento empurrava as gotas pesadas e velozes contras seus corpos. Parecia uma intenção da natureza em junta-los, nem que fosse à força. Tudo cooperava para estarem juntos. Aquilo era um consentimento do próprio Zeus, talvez persuadido por Afrodite, a deusa do amor. E aquela era uma demonstração genuína de amor.

Continuavam se beijando, com medo de que, ao abrirem os olhos, tudo aquilo fosse uma ilusão de suas mentes doentes de amor.

A intensidade foi diminuindo aos poucos, acompanhando a própria tempestade, que silenciava lentamente. Quando o som restante foi apenas o da chuva batendo com força sobre a terra, não mais o mármore dentro da casa, separaram os lábios com receio e saudade imediata.

Nada de palavras, apenas a música da chuva...

Shina olhou para o cavaleiro. Sua camisa branca o traía naquele tempo, transparecendo todo o seu corpo, todos os contornos perfeitos, harmônicos, de seu tórax duro como pedra; os mamilos que despontavam naquela transparência, e o ventre trabalhado. Sua calça era baixa e lhe dava uma visão parcial do baixo ventre que, só de olha-lo, a deixava com calor. Subiu o olhar, dando de cara com os olhos verde-escuro de Shura. A visão súbita de seus olhos que lhe penetraram fundo na alma assustou-a. Ele parecia ler o que se passava neles. Então, ele abriu um sorriso iluminado, porém malicioso, e seus olhos verdes enegreciam de desejo.

Ele suspirou, a milímetros de distancia do rosto dela, impregnando-a com seu hálito morno e entorpecente. Então tudo ficou úmido, embaçado... fazendo-a sentir-se subitamente lânguida.

Ele lhe selou os lábios novamente, mas desta vez com a maciez e calma. Abandonou os lábios da italiana para arrancar-lhe um gemido fraco e lento, ao mordiscar-lhe o queixo delicado. Sua língua começou a passear pela curva do pescoço alvo dela, limpando os pingos de água que regavam a região.

O lugar agora estava úmido com sua própria saliva e, Shura, cada vez mais envolvido naquela pele, distribuiu generosos chupões, arrancando mais gemidos torturados de Shina.

Shina também afundou no pescoço branquinho de seu amado, o imitando. Não sabiam se iam rápido, devido ao desejo que crescia exponencialmente, ou se iam devagar, aproveitando ao máximo cada momento.

Ele a olhou com luxúria, e arrancou-lhe a capa que ela usava. Shina usava a própria armadura de Cobra. Ele tirou calmamente peça por peça, deliciando-se à medida que a visão do corpo puro da amazona lhe era revelado, por fim deixando-a apenas com a fina peça íntima de baixo. Depois, ele próprio se despiu sem demora, apresentando a mulher, entre orgulhoso e suplicante, a sua virilidade incontrolável.

Sem esperar mais, usou a própria capa de Shina para deita-la ao chão. A capa estava encharcada, o chão alagado, mas isso era apenas mais um termo naquela louca equação, onde um somaria ao outro, resultando no prazer a níveis divinos.

O chão gelado bateu nas costas da mulher num choque térmico, que amenizou o estado de fervor em que se encontrava o seu corpo. Mas não durou muito, quando o peso de Shura caiu por sobre si. Ele atacou-a como um lobo à sua presa, faminto, num beijo selvagem. E a tempestade recomeçava uma nova tímida manifestação, por meio de alguns trovões moderados. Ambos sentiam as ondas do som que vibravam no chão da sagrada casa. Seus corpos vibravam, numa só harmonia.

Ele atacou o pescoço dela, como nunca havia feito, pois ela já soltava gemidos altos, que os trovões faziam questão de abafar. Novamente, a natureza a seu favor.

Desceu os beijos esfomeados para a linha antes do colo da amazona, marcando uma linha extensa com a sua saliva. Continuou seu caminho, suavizando os beijos aos poucos, até chegar aos seios da mulher. Aquela região mística da anatomia feminina, que causava facínio no espanhol. Os bicos estavam duros e a pele completamente arrepiada, de tensão, de desejo, de expectativa. E Shina, como se não bastasse o corpo perfeito, tinha seios de deusa; fartos e convidativos.

Antes mesmo dele encostar em seu seio, a mulher já estava com a cabeça tombada para trás, espalhando os cabelos pelos ombros e pelo chão. Sabia o quanto Shura os apreciava, e como ela própria era recompensada por isso. Shura era o capricorniano obstinado, que quer a perfeição, e o amante perfeito, pois se entrega com tudo , até romper os limites do prazer.

E ele começou. Como um perfeito amante, tratou a área com a delicadeza que lhe era devida. Traçou círculos demorados e infindáveis no botão esquerdo, enquanto seus dedos grandes manipulavam o direito. A língua, que antes apenas dava voltas, começava a dar leves sugadas silenciosas. Shina suspirava, respondendo as caricias que, para ambos, ainda eram singelas, e querendo que ele intensificasse mais.

Shura sorria entre as leves lambidinhas. Conhecia os suspiros de Shina, lhe ordenando para que se apressasse. Mas essa era a melhor parte; vê-la em sua aflição. Propositalmente, ele demorava, a torturando cada vez mais. Quando julgou que ela estava a ponto de lhe bater, mordiscou o botão rosado, e instantaneamente, ela soltou um gemido rouco, pedindo mais, sempre mais.

Continuou nas caricias, já não mais lentas e delicadas, o ritmo era outro, sugava o seio sem piedade, enquanto o outro era espremido em sua mão.

Shina arfava, e ele voltou atenção para o segundo seio. Não demorou como antes; ao primeiro beijo firme no bico, Shina arranhou suas costas largas, com suas unhas alongadas e finas.

Ele sentiu a dor conhecida, que só as unhas de Shina podiam o proporcionar.

Ficou um bom tempo brincando ali, e quando terminou, suas costas estavam repletas de marcas vermelhas que se cruzavam.

Passou os dedos ao longo do ventre liso da amazona, enviando uma corrente elétrica no corpo sensível da mulher abaixo de si. Beijou aquela planície com adoração, demorando no umbigo pequeno e fundo; enterrando sua língua ali. Recebeu novos arranhões em suas costas, que misturaram aos anteriores, lhe causando uma ardência singular, que tanto esperara pra sentir novamente, nos braços de sua amada.

Ela sentiu ímpetos de rir, ao contato dos cabelos negros dele com seu ventre. Quem vê Shina de Cobra no santuário, toda poderosa e cheia de si, jamais imaginaria o quão vulnerável era, nos braços do cavaleiro da décima casa.

Ele subiu e a beijou novamente, ao mesmo tempo que lhe tirava a ultima pecinha. Shina arqueou, maravilhada, ao se dar conta de que ele massageava sua feminilidade, sorrindo para si. Era incrível, como ele a proporcionava um prazer singular, e a olhava como se ela fosse mais importante que tudo, como se sua vida dependesse dela.

Então ela perdeu a visão do rosto másculo dele novamente. Sentiu lábios macios encostarem receosos em seus pés. Ele a beijava os pés! Shina derreteu-se naquele ato. Shura era tão orgulhoso quanto ela; aquele era um ato de rendição extrema. Então o beijo virou uma mordida sensual e sugestiva. Ele passeou com as mãos pelas coxas atléticas da amazona, intercalando com beijos , até chegar ao caminho que o levava a perdição. Sem se conter, passou a língua, molhando aquele caminho, e Shina arfou surpresa. Shura, ao contrario do que deixava transparecer para qualquer um, não era nada previsível.

Arqueou as costas quando ele invadiu a entrada íntima com sua língua poderosa, provocando nela as mais diversas sensações. Desejo, desejo, desejo, puro e simples, desejo...

Tudo que a fazia sentir resumia-se aquela palavra, que parecia, cada vez mais, fazer maior sentido.

Não parava de gemer com os toques atrevidos e entendidos. Ah, como Shura a conhecia! Sabia exatamente, com precisão o quê e como fazer, para levar-lhe a loucura. Ele apenas deliciava-se com o néctar que já era abundante naquela cavidade, que também o enlouquecia.

Ela sorriu, quando sentiu sua feminilidade abandonada. O indício de que o verdadeiro prazer, o divino, batia às portas.

Shura lhe beijou apaixonadamente, fazendo-a provar do gosto da própria excitação. A amazona abaixo de si estava totalmente desperta, com as bochechas completamente avermelhadas; mas também lânguida, com seus olhos grandes, brilhando como duas raras esmeraldas.

Inseridos no poderoso beijo começou a penetração, com igual poder. Nesse momento, um raio cortou os céus furiosamente.

Na primeira estocada, Shina gemeu, e abriu um largo sorriso, e recebeu o sorriso dele de volta. Uma promessa de uma noite inesquecível.

Ele entrou com mais firmeza ainda, confiante e obstinado. Ela o recebia, cada vez mais entregue...A tempestade voltara novamente, os trovões faziam seu barulho de tambores divinos e primitivos sem pausas, os relâmpagos se lançavam dos céus, numa sucessão assustadora, e Shina e Shura, acompanhando o ritmo frenético do fenômeno, amavam-se com a intensidade que só os apaixonados e cegos de desejo podem compreender.

Os movimentos chegaram a tal ponto, que o espanhol praticamente entrava e saía de dentro de Shina. Aquele ato beirava ao inumano, tamanha a voracidade. Seus gritos, palavras soltas ao ar, não saiam dali, pois a própria tempestade os encobria.

Sua masculinidade entrava em erupção dentro daquele abrigo perfeito e incendiário e, numa ultima investida, explodiu, derramando seu fruto dentro dela.

Gritaram como feras, e um último raio cortou os céus, finalizando toda aquela doce insanidade.

Ele desabou, exaurido, nos seios alvos e acolhedores. Virou o rosto para a amazona, e nunca a vira tão linda; transbordava de felicidade. Ele também estava com o coração explodindo.

Saiu de dentro dela; seus corpos estavam grudando, de tanto suor. Até os cosmos pareciam enfraquecidos...

Miraram-se no fundo dos olhos, um vendo o outro através daquele espelho da alma. Ele estaria sempre com ela; ela com ele. Eternamente. Nessa vida e em todas as outras.

Shina adormeceu primeiro, e Shura a carregou para dentro, como uma noiva. Deitou-a em sua cama quente, ficou um bom tempo admirando-a; tinha um meio sorriso formando-se em seu rosto delicado. Provavelmente um doce sonho invadia o sono da amazona...

Depois deitou ao lado dela, abraçando o corpo forte da italiana, e também adormeceu.

** OoooooooooooooO**

Shina acordou e deu de cara com o rosto adormecido de Shura. Havia uma serenidade em sua expressão, como há muito não via. Ele estava em paz; ela estava em paz.

- Shura...Shura...

Resolveu acorda-lo com beijinhos em seu pescoço, e mordidinhas em sua orelha. Era o ponto fraco dele.

O espanhol despertou imediatamente, ao reconhecer os lábios macios, de sua adorada e, complicada, italiana.

- Já é de dia? – perguntou sonolento.

- Não... são duas da madrugada.

- Shina, por que estava usando a armadura?

Ela abaixou a cabeça, demorou um pouco, mas respondeu por fim.

- Não é óbvio? Estava treinando!

- Hum... a noite? – ele perguntou provocando-a.

- Eu tava treinando pra não ter que lembrar de você.

Um silêncio aterrador. Shina não queria ter dito isso. Amaldiçoou-se pela sua incapacidade de ficar com a boca fechada. Mas teve a doce surpresa do sorriso, repleto de sinceridade do cavaleiro. Não podia imaginar como ele não se cabia de felicidade, ao saber que ela o queria tanto quanto ele a queria.

E mais surpresa ficou, quando sua boca foi assaltada pela dele, num beijo carinhoso.

- Yo te amo.

- Ti amo...

E aquele beijo foi o começo, para entregarem-se ao amor novamente.

O Santuário podia negar-lhes isso, mas sabiam que tinham permissão dos deuses para amaram-se, pelo resto de suas vidas.

* * *

Olá! n.n

Finalmente, o hentai prometido. xD Perdoem a demora, mas precisei de duas coisas pra faze-lo: tempo e inspiração. Sim, quando tive um tempinho, fluiu de uma vez só. Eu realmente gostei desse hentai. Acho que foi o melhor que fiz até agora.

Falando um pouquinho mais do cap. Beeem, hentai, hentai e hentai, pra complementar a songfic do primeiro cap. Pode ter sido muita viagem minha, mas gostei muito de mexer com a coisa da natureza, ao longo do hentai; como um reflexo dos personagens. Espero que estejam OC também. Não é porque é hentai, que não vai estar OC. Aliás, isso só ajuda, não acham?

Eu só acho que me empolguei um pouquinho demais nos detalhes, mas póde ser que isso seja positivo... u.u

Vou parar de falar e falar, porque senão isto aqui vai ficar enooooorme. ( e isso porque sempre esqueço de falar alguma coisa. Sempre!)

Espero mesmo que tenham gostado. Mandem reviews, ok?

Ja ne

Moon


End file.
